This is how it happened
by tacos-for-all
Summary: the "hotel scene" re-written - story now completed, rated M for explicit content.


**'The Hotel Scene' rewritten and revamped**

**AN:** After this one shot managing to get over 1000 hits I decided to finish it.. I guess it just goes to show – sex sells. I don't care how trite that sounds, it's the bloody truth and you can start calling me the smut-peddler. ;)

Anyway, enjoy ^.^

**LEGAL DISCLAIMER: ****I own nothing!! The italicized writing in the introduction was taken directly from the anime – and the English dubbed version. So at the commencement of this one-shot I am **_**DIRECTLY QUOTING**_

Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed. Some of the reviews made me laugh, so thanks for that XD

Tacos-For-All

P.S: the Best review was left to me on and went something along the lines of, and I'm only paraphrasing here, "when you write a story I was under the impression that you had to"

... Brilliant, eh?

This is how it happened

_He stopped rifling through his suitcase, took a deep breath and rose,_

"You're the one who ruins me. You're misunderstanding everything." Naoe's heated words were punctuated with predatory steps around the narrow bed while never once breaking his intense stare.

"_I am not just a __**convenient**__ guardian who looks after you." He spat out the words with barely leashed anger._

_Naoe was now only a few paces away and Takaya felt his breath hitch in his throat. He shrank against the tacky hotel wallpaper, not fully comprehending Naoe's intentions but realizing, with terror, he was trapped between the two single beds and the wall._

"_Nor am I your mentor." Naoe pinned him with a smoldering gaze. _

His tone husky, "Right now, do you have any idea what it is that I desire from you? At this very moment?"

_Takaya found his voice long enough to cry in outrage before Naoe's fingers snaked around his shoulder, throwing him up against the hard surface._

_Fear seized Takaya as Naoe forced his muscular thigh between his legs. "Who are you? What are you doing?" Takaya sounded more pathetic than he'd intended._

_Naoe closed the small gap between them until Takaya was imprisoned between his large frame and the wall, the cool, smooth surface at his back a vast contrast to the bigger man's hot body._

"_I am your servant. I serve and obey." Naoe slowly lowered his head. Takaya tried to avert his gaze but Naoe brought his hand up to roughly cup his chin, forcing Takaya to look into his lust-ridden eyes. His shoulders slumped in defeat; arms fell limp at his sides, momentarily entranced by their seductive promise._

_His manicured nails bit painfully into Takaya's soft cheeks. Naoe's head was only inches away now and Takaya felt his hot breath pluming his face. _

_Naoe felt his heart quicken and sweat form on his brow; he'd waited so long for this moment and Takaya's resistance only served to exacerbate his state of arousal. _

_His breath came in short pants as he examined the slighter man's visage. His emotions were written plainly on his face: confusion, fear, outrage and something hidden deeper that Naoe couldn't identify. _

_He felt his control slipping. _

_The jutting erection that was straining against Takaya's inner thigh was enough to snap him out of his reverie. Two well-aimed blows at Naoe's skull were easily deflected as Naoe grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head with bruising force._

_Takaya could only whimper and look into Naoe's heavily dilated pupils, his brilliant purple irises all but swallowed by black. He forced his body to relax into Naoe's agonizingly dominant embrace._

_Naoe relaxed his grip on Takaya's wrists and paused. His burning arousal made rational thought impossible as images of tossing Takaya onto the bed and fucking him senseless burned in his mind._

_He growled low in his throat and felt Takaya's body quiver in anticipation despite his initial resistance._

_Naoe moved his mouth to Takaya's and hesitated, deciding that Takaya should be the one to close the distance._

For a few agonizing moments, time froze.

Takaya awkwardly pressed his lips to Naoe's. His first kiss was an unsure, chaste affair, but Naoe was quick to seize control.

With a triumphant growl he lurched forward crushing Takaya's slight form to the graceful length of his body, making the wall shudder. His hands dropped Takaya's arms and flew to his hair, burying them in his dark, silken strands all the while maintaining their kiss.

Takaya grabbed the lapels of Naoe's suit and gave a half-hearted shove; it was like trying to move Gibraltar.

Naoe yanked Takaya's hair, angling his head to allow better access to his mouth. He ran his tongue across Takaya's lower lip causing him to gasp in surprise. Naoe seized the opportunity to thrust his tongue into the sweet cavern of his mouth. He moaned in ecstasy as their tongues moved together in a fevered dance.

Naoe left his mouth to trace moist kisses along his jaw line to the delicate shell of his ear. "I've waited so long for this, Kagetora," He breathed, "Soon you'll be begging for me to be inside you." He then bit down hard. Takaya bucked underneath him as bolts of pleasure-pain shot up his spine. He ran his tongue gingerly over the angry red bite marks now flaring on the lobe.

Naoe kept one hand firmly fisted in Takaya's hair and used the other to fumble with his belt buckle, his desire making him clumsy.

Hands that had been trying to push him away merely moments before were now trying desperately to remove his suit jacket. Naoe gave a throaty chuckle at his eagerness.

He briefly broke their contact and Takaya groaned in protest. Naoe was momentarily struck by the young man's beauty. His cheeks were flushed, his lips swollen and damp from Naoe's demanding kisses and his amber eyes were hazy and unfocused beneath his tousled raven bangs. He was the perfect Uke.

Naoe slid off his belt and held it between his teeth. He noticed Takaya's confusion when he gently coaxed the boy's hands from his clothing and placed them behind his back. With one hand he firmly clasped Takaya's wrists at the small of his back and removed his belt from his mouth with the other.

With shaking hands, Naoe reached behind Takaya and tied them tightly together with the belt.

Naoe guided Takaya, bound, to one of the beds, pushing him lightly so that he fell face up onto the mattress, his arms tethered uselessly underneath him.

Clothing now served as an annoying barrier.

He shucked off his Armani jacket, the expensive item fell to the floor with a soft plop. His gray silk tie quickly followed.

He stepped over the discarded clothing joined Takaya on the bed, climbing over his hips, straddling them.

All of Takaya's thoughts scattered as Naoe sat astride his hips. The tough leather of the belt bit into his wrists and his arms were stretched painfully underneath him. He could only watch as Naoe seized the collar of his long sleeved shirt and tore through the fabric as if it were paper.

Takaya squirmed in anticipation as Naoe stared rapaciously at his exposed chest. He felt his nipples harden and blood fuel his groin. He ground his pelvis upwards, eliciting a deep-throated groan from Naoe.

"A little impatient, aren't we?" Naoe smirked as he bent down, licking and biting the length of Takaya's slender collarbone. Takaya was losing feeling in his arms but he didn't care; all that mattered was that this delicious torture continued. He closed his eyes, giving himself fully to the sensation.

He cried out when Naoe latched onto one of his nipples, teasing it to a taut, aching peak between his teeth. He tweaked the other between his fingertips and Takaya's back arched off the bed.

Naoe felt the throbbing in his balls intensify; Takaya was so responsive to his touch, it seemed the slightest brush of his lips sent him mewling and writhing in wanton craving. He moved his attentions lower scooting further down the bed until he rested between Takaya's spread-eagle legs.

Naoe lovingly caressed the hard planes of Takaya's chest, running his hands over his chiseled abdomen and watched in fascination as the muscles leapt and constricted under his long fingers. His hands finally moved to the fly of Takaya's jeans and the predominant bulge straining underneath, which he daintily cupped.

"Tell me you want this."

When all he received was incoherent muttering and a thrust against his palm, Naoe withdrew his hands completely and leaned back on his thighs.

Takaya cried in outrage at the sudden loss of contact. The Ferocious heat in his groin flared angrily, his body screaming for release. He tried valiantly to gather his scattered thoughts.

"Please."

It was barely more than a whisper.

Naoe wasn't satisfied, he slid two fingers under the waistband of Takaya's jeans and inched them downward with excruciating slowness. "What was that?" He breathed.

Takaya could take it no longer, "'_I want you inside me'_," he gritted, parroting Naoe's earlier words.

Naoe groaned, the tenuous leash on his desire finally snapping. "As you wish Kagetora-sama."

His eyes were predatory as he deftly popped the button on Takaya's pants. Takaya held his breath. All he could hear was the hiss of his zipper, Naoe's shallow panting and the sibilant rasps of the air condition.

Naoe tore Takaya's jeans and boxer shorts off in one smooth movement. The rough, constricting material almost burned Takaya's hypersensitive flesh as it was removed.

Takaya thrust his hips upwards, his bobbing erection glistening with precum. Naoe chuckled, a deep sound that made the hair on the back of Takaya's neck stand on end.

When moist lips closed over the tip Takaya's vision bled white. A strangled groan evolved into a deep purr of satisfaction when Naoe began to suck, drawing his throbbing cock deep into his mouth.

His eyelids shuttered. He gulped for air like a fish out of water. His arms strained against the leather belt. His wrists were already rubbed raw. Takaya angled his hips upward and further down Noe's throat, causing him to gag violently.

"S... Sorry," Takaya managed to stammer through the haze of his desire.

Naoe shook his head before returning to his menstruations. He slid his tongue up and down the shaft before swallowing it once more.

Takaya's head rolled on the soft pillow. He clenched his fists and his toes curled. He mumbled nonsense.

His first orgasm hit him suddenly and fiercely. He released into Naoe's waiting mouth.

As the waves of pleasure subsided, Takaya became dimly aware of Naoe moving stiffly away to ruffle quickly through his suitcase. He produced a small tube, tossing it on the bed.

Naoe tore his business shirt off, sending buttons flying across the room. He was just as careless with his charcoal slacks, making no effort to hide the tent pole in his pants.

Takaya watched Naoe grab the lotion before squeezing it onto his hand and mechanically cover his length till it was slick and glistening. He dropped the tube on the floor and joined Takaya on the bed.

"Have you ever taken a man into your body before?" He asked, unbuckling the belt and gingerly turning the slighter man over onto his stomach

"what do you think?!" Takaya spat, rising up on all fours.

"I'll be the first. I'm glad." Naoe gripped Takaya's hip with one hand and guided his cock with the other.

Takaya felt the blunt head brush against his entrance and he ground his hips upward in lewd invitation. Naoe, needing no further encouragement, rammed forward sharply.

Takaya cried, the pain quickly overriding the pleasure. His first instinct was to tense against the invasion, but that only served to intensify the pain as Naoe began slowly pumping his hips.

Naoe couldn't think inside the suffocating tightness of Takaya's hot body. Some primal urge overtook him as he reared onto his back and set a steady, unforgiving rhythm.

Slowly, Takaya felt his body relax. The pain faded, only to be replaced with desperate, burning desire.

Naoe rolled his hips and Takaya buried his head in the pillow, staunching his screams. There were no wasted movements in Naoe's swift thrusts, just a smooth controlled tempo that left Takaya breathless and writhing in need.

Cold sweat trailed down Naoe's shoulder blades, caressing the graceful curve of his spine and cooling his overheated body. He could feel his climax fast approaching. His movements became more erratic, his fingers gripped Takaya's sides allowing him to plunge deeper and faster.

Takaya sobbed into the pillow, knowing that nothing could feel better than having Naoe's body moving inside his. He met each fevered thrust with one of his own.

Naoe roared behind him in masculine triumph. Takaya felt hot fluid sear his insides before his second orgasm tore through him. His muscles spasmed. His veins hummed. Naoe collapsed against him, shuddering.

In that moment, he knew ecstasy.

He felt Naoe withdraw from his body. Takaya groaned at the sudden emptiness he felt.

He lowered them both to the bed, Naoe's arm grasped firmly around Takaya's heaving stomach.

As they lay together in the afterglow, Naoe pulled him into a tight embrace.

"You've no idea how long I have waited for this, Kagetora-sama." he whispered, kissing the back of his neck.

"Was it worth the wait?"

"Absolutely."

Takaya laughed softly.


End file.
